Un Regalo de San Valentin Para Mi
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Estos días Hiyori no había ido a visitarla, hoy no es la excepción, y justo hoy el dia de San Valentín ella le había comprado un presente. Definitivamente si nadie le regalaría algo a ella, ella misma conseguirá su propio regalo, porque nada es imposible para la Diosa de la Fortuna Ebisu Kofuku. One-Shot. Yatori.


**Summary: **Estos días Hiyori no había ido a visitarla, hoy no es la excepción, y justo hoy el dia de San Valentín ella le había comprado un presente. Definitivamente si nadie le regalaría algo a ella, ella misma conseguirá su propio regalo, porque nada es imposible para la Diosa de la Fortuna Ebisu Kofuku. One-Shot

**N/A: Que quede claro que estoy usando doble sentido para decir que Ebisu Kofuku es la Diosa de la Fortuna (todos sabemos que es de la Pobreza **_xD_**)**

* * *

**Noragami no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adachi Toka **_(Mis respetos T-T7)_

* * *

"_**Un Regalo de San Valentín para mi" **_

"Daikoku…." Pronuncio cierta diosa peli-rosa viendo hacia un punto desconocido frente a la puerta abierta

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo su Shinki quitando la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo para ponerle atención a su señora

"¿Crees que hoy si venga Hiyorin?" pregunto dejándose caer delicadamente al piso

"Quien sabe… tal vez este ocupada" respondió Daikoku volviendo su vista de nuevo a su revista, esa era la pregunta que Kofuku le hacía diario

"Ahhh…." Contesto Kofuku dejándose caer suavemente por todo el piso, "….Daikoku"

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto sin verla aun

"¿Por qué no viene Hiyori?" dijo apenas entendible debido a que su cara estaba entre el suelo

"Ya te dije que tal vez debe estar ocupada"

"…."

"….."

"…. ¿Daikoku?"

"¿Qué?" dijo arrugando un poco la revista que tenía en sus manos

"¿Sabes que dia es hoy?" dijo ahora mientras un aura negra de depresión la cubría

"Si, 14 de Febrero" contesto sin inmutarse del estado de su ama

"Exacto… hace dos semanas Hiyori dijo que me iba a comprar un regalo este dia y hasta ahora…. ¡No tengo ningún regalo!" dijo mientras el aura se iba y ahora estaban sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y un poco de mucosa nasal escurriéndole, "Incluso le compre un regalo" dijo mientras de la nada aparecía una bolsa que le mostro a Daikoku

"¿Qué hay dentro de la bolsa?" dijo sorprendido pues al parecer lo que había ahí aún no había explotado o muerto (ya que no desprendía esa bolsa ningún olor raro)

"L-le compr-re una cama-ra" dijo ya con lágrimas esparcidas y moco hasta más debajo de la boca

Daikoku temía preguntar de donde la saco, pero sabía que es muy obvio que ella había ido a la ciudad, el pobre Shinki solo rogaba a los demás dioses que la ciudad estuviera intenta ya que Kofuku mas una cuidad igual desastre inminente (o de hombres tirándose de un edificio **-* 1 *-**).

"Hi-Hiyori dijo que las cámaras son de buena suerte… ya que guardan recuerdos" dijo hecha ya un paño de lágrimas y mucosa, "Pero a-ahora ya no s-se la daré ¡y yo tendré mi regalo!" ahora soltándose a llorar

Daikoku suspiro, sin duda si no hacía algo ella no dejaría de llorar, "Bien, bien, vamos a ver si Hiyori está en su casa" dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Inmediatamente las lágrimas de Kofuku fueron sustituidas por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus hermosos ojos de bolita con su pestaña que muestra cuando está feliz y emocionada, "¡Vamos!", tomo el presente para Hiyori y salió junto a su Kokki.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"¿Esta es la casa de Hiyori?" dijo asombrada Kofuku con la gran casa frente a ella.

Ambos habían llegado 30 minutos después, ya que habían ocurrido varios choques, personas a punto de ser atropelladas y varios asaltos, todos sin ninguna explicación. Y ahora ambos estaban frente a la casa de Hiyori.

"Así parece" dijo Daikoku observando el letrero que decía _"Familia Iki"_

"Asombroso…" dijo aun asombrada Hiyori

"Bien ahora a lo que vinimos, dale el regalo a Hiyori y vámonos antes de que más cosas ocurran…" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Rápidamente Kofuku tomo lugar junto a su Shinki frente a la puerta, luego de eso promedio a tocar el timbre.

…..

"¡¿Eh?!... ¿Hiyorin no está en casa?" pregunto tristemente Kofuku

"… Que mal vinimos en balde, vamos nos Kofuku" dijo Daikoku mientras caminaba hacia la calle

"Espera…" Kofuku lo tomo del brazo antes de que avanzara más, luego procedió a poner su oído en la puerta, "Creo que si hay alguien en casa"

"Tal vez alguien dejo el televisor prendido…" dijo poniendo una excusa para poder regresar a casa donde Kofuku o más bien la ciudad estuvieran a salvo

Sin prestarle atención a Daikoku, Kofuku empezó a buscar alrededor de la casa una ventana que diera hacia el interior. Al dar la vuelta a la casa se encontró con un ventanal en el patio, luego de eso prosiguió a encontrar señales de vida en la casa.

"Esto se llama 'invasión de propiedad ajena" le replico Daikoku

"Tal vez… pero si nadie se entera no es delito" dijo buscando aun con la vista Ebisu

"Ah... que voy a hacer contigo" dijo Daikoku ahora buscando al igual que Kofuku

"¡Ne, ne Daikoku ahí esta Hiyorin… está dormida!" apunto con el dedo en el vidrio hacia una chica que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el sofá con una manta cubriéndola del frio y efectivamente con la tele prendida, luego canto felizmente Kofuku dando pequeños aplausos y procediendo a tocar el vidrio

"Espera no toques la ventana"

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" pregunto inflando los cachetes Kofuku

"Ahh… observa bien "como" está dormida Hiyori" dijo apuntando hacia la chica en el sofá

Kofuku entrecerró los ojos intentando apreciar la escena frente a ella. Efectivamente Hiyori se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá sin embargo esta se encontraba sobre el pecho de alguien que tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándola con fuerza y con su cara entre los cabellos de Hiyori, ambos cubiertos por una manta color lila; aquel chico de jersey no podía ser otro, era Yato.

"¿Eh?, ¿Yato-chan esta con Hiyori?" dijo desanimada ya que Yato era él había arruinado su dia con la chica mitad Ayakashi

"Así es… vámonos lo mejor será no molestarlos" dijo Daikoku mientras caminaba con una triste Kofuku a su lado, pero antes de cruzar el umbral que da a la calle Kofuku se detuvo.

"Espérame Daikoku… tengo algo que hacer" dijo corriendo se vuelta hacia donde estaban dormidos los tortolos

"Solo no hagas ningún desastre"

….

Luego de que Daikoku esperara como 10 minutos a Kofuku esta regreso a su lado y felizmente empezó a caminar.

"¿Qué hiciste Kofuku?" pregunto extrañado hacia la euforia de su ama

"Pues veras Daikoku, con la cámara…."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"Enserio lo siento Kofuku… perdón por no pasar el dia de ayer contigo se me olvido que tenía algo que hacer" dijo rascándose la nuca apenada Hiyori

"No te preocupes Hiyorin" dijo abrazando a su amiga restregando su cachete con el de ella tiernamente, "… Te perdono"

"También lamento lo de tu regalo, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti lo haré" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Kofuku

"Descuida Hiyorin…. Después de todo tu si me diste un regalo"

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál?" pregunto extrañada Hiyori

"Bien dijiste que harías algo por mi ¿no?, cualquier cosa; entonces…" dijo Kofuku mientras levantaba un cuadro blanco y mostraba una sonrisa sacarrona, "… dime Hiyorin ¿Cómo va tu relación con Yato-chan?" pregunto dándole la vuelta a la foto mostrando la misma escena que ella y Daikoku habían visto ayer

Al ver la escena de la foto, inmediatamente Hiyori se sonrojo fuertemente…

* * *

*** 1 *: **_Enserio el edificio del capítulo 3 del anime tenía un largo de una de las canchas completa del anime Súper-Campeones xD._

* * *

**Perdón por One-Shot tan corto, la forever-alone de mi hace 1 hora recordó que hoy era 14 de Febrero **(Nótese que obvia mente tengo un novio xD) **y pues fue algo de rápido. **

**Bueno espero y sea de su agrado. Por favor un review no me caería mal… por favor comenten que les pareció, se acepta cualquier review.**

**¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad! Y ¡Gracias por leer!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
